Only For You
by TheBasileus
Summary: One shot story between my favorite ships! Rated M for mature scenes (Yuri)
1. My Beloved

It was dark, almost too abyss-like, with only absolute silence and blackness that filled the place. But, Irelia caught a familiar scent in the deep darkness, breathing in the heavenly scent that resembled lavender before realizing her body felt heavy as if something was pressing down on her.

"Mmm?" , Irelia hummed as she hazily opened her eyes, catching her beloved sorceress burying her face onto her chest, almost like a child. Smiling at the sight of Syndra, she gently stroke her silky, smooth silver hair that she possessed, it has been a week since Irelia had physical contact with Syndra due to a meeting she had to attend in Ionia. Phone calls made the majority of expressing their displeasure that the other was absent, mainly Syndra who was exceptionally pouty and frustrated that her "plaything" wasn't by her side.

Caressing Syndra's hair, Irelia's eyes caught the majestic outfit that her partner has donned, Lacy lingerie that revealed most of her pale and flawless skin. Her eyes made their way to her ample cleavage, Irelia almost felt bad for her breasts being clasped in such tight clothing, she bit her lips, resisting the temptation to undress Syndra and ravage her. It was an intense battle between Irelia's lust and her sensibility, but it seemed to be over once the goddess in her arms had awoken from her slumber.

"mmm, Irelia….", Syndra hazily said her lover's name, her hands and eventually her arms made their way to Irelia's waist, cuddling lovingly with the dancer. Syndra wrapped her legs around Irelia's like a vine, before nuzzling her face into Irelia's chest again and finally, reaching out to feel her lover's cheek.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea how much I do… ", Syndra confessed. This made Irelia snap out of her lust filled mind and advance to Syndra. Knowing that her lover needed her attention, she wrapped her left arm around the back of her shoulder pulling Syndra closer while her other hand pushed away the silver hair interfering her sorceress's gaze.

"I can't tell you how much I feel the same way Syndra, I truly can't.", Irelia honestly replied, her calm azures met Syndra's endearing amethyst eyes. They locked gazes with one another, each stared deep into one another, serenity filled the room and the only thing that seem to filled it is their loving gazes for one another.

Until Syndra broke it

She hoisted herself up, and wrapped her arms around Irelia's neck whilst her legs intertwine around the dancer's waist, successfully in straddling her lover, she leaned in seductively and whispered,

"Well, if you can't tell me…", Syndra paused, the zipper of her lingerie down, fully revealing her generous bust to Irelia who desperately wanted to ravage a few minutes ago.

"Then show me…", Syndra said, the last three words laced with the gathered lust from the entire week of Irelia's absence, she stole Irelia's lips, her tongue hungrily danced around the dancer's tongue. Mild surprise and shock hit Irelia because of the abrupt act but she soon caught on, Irelia grabbed Syndra's head and pulled her closer to her face. They savored each other's taste, occasionally releasing muffled moans of satisfaction. The dancer's lust finally broke free as she spun around, and pushed Syndra down onto the bed, relentlessly assaulting Syndra's soft, supple lips and the sweet taste her tongue provided.

"Mmph! Iwe… liah!", Syndra's incoherent words spilled as she attempted to call out her lover's name in the middle of their passionate lip-locking session. Separating their lips, a line of saliva was connected between Syndra and Irelia's mouth, causing the dancer to lick her lips seductively.

"With utmost pleasure…", Irelia replied, her right hand cupped Syndra's breasts, while her left made its way to the sorceress's inner thighs, making Syndra whimper in pleasure.

"My beloved Syndra…", Irelia purred, before roughly groping Syndra's breast, making Syndra's mind dive even deeper in ecstasy, this fueled Irelia to pleasure Syndra even more, her fingers made crawled up towards Syndra's erect nipple. Irelia demanded more of Syndra's cries of pleasure, it was almost like a drug, besides, who could resist such a beautiful goddess?

The dancer aggressively pushing her lips against the sorceress' lips again, this time, her hands advanced to a more 'strategic' location to pleasure Syndra. The hand on the sorceress's breasts move towards the hard, erect nipple, seizing it with her slender fingers. She started to rub the hard flesh, occasionally pinching it allowing Syndra to let out voiceless screams toward the action. Separating their lips the second time, Irelia's mouth dived straight for Syndra's nipple. She licked the erect flesh, actively rolling it around with her tongue which incited more moans from the sorceress, after which she strongly sucked on the flesh, occasionally biting down on it and roughly squeezing Syndra's breast, as if demanding milk from the shapely bosom. With every action Irelia seemed to do, it led to Syndra moaning in pure ecstasy which led her breathless. Irelia took a moment to observe the current state of Syndra; Panting, face flushed and eyes half opened with deep ecstasy resonating within them.

"Irelia…., more…" Syndra begged, her hand drifted towards the dancer's hand which was placed on her inner thighs and guided it towards the entrance of her wet panties.

"Please me….", Syndra demanded. She pushed Irelia's hand against her wet entrance, making the sorceress moan in pleasure, realizing Syndra's current desire, Irelia decided to give in to her.

Irelia recklessly removed the lacy article of clothing covering Syndra's sacred area, the sorceress's wetness was confirmed from her glistening sex, begging for her lover to pleasure the area. The dancer leaned forward, cupping her lover's face with her left hand while her right crept down to Syndra's southern region. The dancer's dexterity came into play when her fingers found their objective, quickly thrusting two digits inside of Syndra, Irelia seized Syndra's lips as she continued to moan even more in pleasure. Her hips were feverishly grinding against her fingers as she demanded her release, Irelia's fingers quickened the pace, thrusting with even more ferocity which resulted in the sorceress to arch back and release even more fluids.

Syndra was close

Irelia use her remaining fingers to squeeze the sensitive bud above Syndra's entrance, inciting, even more, moans and more fluids to spill out of her entrance. The walls of her insides became tighter with every movement Irelia's fingers made inside of her, making Syndra more excited as she could feel her climax awaiting to be released by her beloved.

"Irelia! I'm going to-", before Syndra could finish her sentence, she let a lust-filled scream that echoed throughout their quarters. Panting heavily and erotically from sex, she pulled Irelia in for a kiss, that was sloppy but lacked no passion whatsoever.

Breaking their kiss, Irelia's head drifted towards Syndra's drenched slit, and began hungrily feasting on the sweet honey that coated her slit.

"AH! Irelia please! I've just-", before letting out a yelp that had a mixture of lust and pain in. Irelia bit down on her clit, now licking it to soothe the pain, before continuing to use her tongue to consume the juices her lover had provide. Irelia's tongue went inside of Syndra, causing the sorceress to shrill in pleasure and pant even heavier. One taste is all it took for Irelia to further move her tongue to the deepest it can go, the intoxicating sweet taste had driven the dancer to desire more of it, further licking on her sorceress's insides while sucking hard on her clit.

Syndra moaned wantonly again as she felt her second release, it was as if she was in bliss due to the pleasure her beloved had granted her. Irelia pulled away from Syndra's crotch, licking the surrounding of her lips to make sure she didn't miss any of the sweet liquid, she crawled towards Syndra. The view she had of the sorceress was extremely lewd; Her eyes was void of every emotion but lust and passion, her hair was disheveled and messy, her tongue lolled out as she pants in exhuastion and ecstasy. The scene caused Irelia to bite her lips, as she crawled towards her beloved and kissed her.

"Irelia…., don't leave me ever again ok?",

Syndra pleaded, Irelia chuckled softly at the sight of that, the sorceress sounded almost like a child in that instance. "Of course, I promised you that it was the last trip I'll ever make, the rest is just time reserved for you…", Irelia replied, stroking her lover's cheek. Syndra then realized, she didn't pleasure her lover yet, but Irelia, noticing this, placed her forehead against Syndra's and said

"We can always continue in the bathroom…."

Which led Syndra to smile deviously, before engaging in another intense lip-locking session with Irelia.

Author's Notes : Hey there! Hoped you enjoyed this mini novel I am about to put out. Syndra and Irelia is my favorite ship and are definitely getting a full length story as soon as I finish "Goddess And Her Angel" story! Also it's my first time writing these type of novels so please bear with my amateur-ness. Once again, feedback is appreciated and I hope to speak to you in the next update!

-TheBasileus


	2. My Angel

Sarah groaned in pain, as a searing sore screamed through her body and pierced deep into her bones, the groans didn't go unnoticed as the Angel was awakened from her slumber only to find her lover in pain. Sarah tried rubbing her shoulders to relieve the pain, the action which caused Kai'sar to react to her call for relief. "Shoulders aching again?", a husky feminine voice asked Sarah as Kai'sa advanced toward her lover and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist lovingly, while softly placing her head on the Goddess's shoulder.

"Yes…", Sarah replied while softly pushing Kai'sa's head away from her aching shoulders which the latter responded to the act with a peck on Sarah's cheeks. Still embracing her lover, Kai'sa whispered into Sarah's ears, "You want a massage?" which the Goddess replied with a nod causing Kai'sa to firmly grip her lover's shoulders in preparation.

"Shall I begin?", Kai'sa inquired which caused Sarah to nod once more with slight annoyance from the constant affirmations that she had to give to lover. The former started to moves her finger soothingly around her lover's aching shoulder, which caused Sarah to let out pleasing sighs. After rubbing one area for a decent amount of time, Kai'sa's fingers explored the Goddess's shoulders even more; moving toward her hands toward her nape and firmly pressing down which incited an accidental moan from Sarah causing Kai'sa to stop her suddenly stop her movements around the Goddess's neck.

"So-sorry, I got a little too….", Sarah struggled to find her words as her flustered state was beginning to become more apparent to Kai'sa as her breaths became heavier as her lascivious thoughts began to cloud her vision. ' I'm getting turned on by Kai'sa's massage!? How can this be possible! Maybe it's because of the sore?' Sarah thought to herself while desperately trying to regain her composure. "Did it feel better?", Kai'sa asked while removing her hands from her lover's shoulders, the latter did not know how to properly respond to the sudden moan that Sarah elicited. Sarah suddenly turned around which caught Kai'sa off-guard and grabbed one of the latter's hands. Kai'sa stared at Sarah with a wide-eyed surprised expression as Sarah firmly clutched the latter's hand tightly.

"What's wrong Sarah?", Kai'sa asked as she slowly advanced toward her lover and embraced her again, soothingly rubbing her back to console her lover. "We…, we are not done yet. I'm still feeling a little sore..", Sarah said as she looked up to Kai'sa, which the latter's face contorted into a gleeful expression. "Silly girl, you could have just told me you wanted another round of massa-", before Kai'sa's words were cut off by a kiss, and a soft, fleshy feeling on her hand that Sarah has seized, only to realize that Sarah's eyes were darkened with lust as she separated their lips.

"Sarah..?", Kai'sa called out for her lover's name, only to find her seized hand on Sarah's ample breast. Sarah looked deep into Kai'sa's eyes before moving her hand up to lovingly caress Kai'sa's face, before she pulled her Angel in for another kiss that lasted an eternity for the two. As the two pull away from the kiss, Kai'sa tightened her grip on her seized hand that was on Sarah's breast, causing the latter to moan,

"Honey…, my shoulders aren't the only thing that is aching….", Sarah replied before moving closer to Kai'sa.

"My whole body is aching for your touch, longing for your love", Sarah said while wrapping her legs around Kai'sa's waist and slowly but sensually lowering her hips on Kai'sa's thighs and wrapped her arms around the waist of her lover, successfully straddling her beloved Angel. Kai'sa responded to the act by wrapping her arms around the Goddess's waist and pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss causing Sarah to moan in the middle of the kiss. The inevitable separation of their lips caused the Goddess to groan in displeasure as she pulled her Angel back in for another round, which her Angel responded with an act of her own; Kai'sa's hands had sneaked towards Sarah's back where her bra strap was, which Kai'sa used her dexterity to swiftly unstrap the said clothing article causing Sarah to separate the kiss abruptly.

"Kai-", before Sarah was cut off by a streak of pleasure that ran through her body as Kai'sa roughly groping both of Sarah's breasts; Kai'sa's hand ravaged the supple and ample breasts that Sarah possessed before her fingers made it's toward the pink center. Kai'sa's fingers rubbed and pinched the pink bud which incited moans of ecstasy and pleasure from the Goddess as she tries to contain the moans that were increasing in volume as her nipples were being relentlessly assaulted by the fingers of her beloved. Kai'sa saw her lover in such a pleasing state, decided to move her head toward one of her breasts, and sucked on the pink bud.

"Ah! Kai'sa!", Sarah moaned her lover's name in joy as the latter continued to suckle on her breast with greater force and intensity. Kai'sa toyed around with her lover's erect nipple and sucked on it every once in a while to get a sweet, pleasing moan and a tight hug which pushed Kai'sa deeper into Sarah's soft, ample bosom.

"More, honey give me more~", Sarah begged seductively in her lust ridden state, which caused Kai'sa to separate her lips from the Goddess's breast which caused Sarah to let out a displeased sigh. "Your wish is my command", Kai'sa said before moving her hands down to Sarah's luscious hips and swiftly stripping her away from her final piece of clothing which unveiled her moist womanhood to Kai'sa. The two locked lips passionately once again as they hungrily consume each other, before Kai'sa moved her hand down to Sarah's womanhood and inserted two of her digits inside of the Goddess.

"Ah! AH! Kai'sa!", the moaning Goddess called out for her Angel as Kai'sa started fingering her lover; the latter moved her fingers in a rhythmic motion as she savors the moans and touches that Sarah was showering her with. "Faster...Please Kai'sa I want you to make me-", before Kai'sa ramped up the speed of her fingering, furiously ravaging her insides with her fingers as her lover's womanhood started to reward Kai'sa with more of the Goddess's heavenly nectar as the room filled with moans and the sound of Kai'sa's fingers against Sarah's wet womanhood. Sarah started to move her hips against Kai'sa's fingers as she was desperate for her release, which Kai'sa caught onto and gave in to her beloved's indirect request; The Angel pinched onto Sarah's sensitive bud and pumped her fingers as fast as she could inside of her Goddess causing her body to violently convulse and let out a voiceless scream of pleasure, as she met her release with her nectar generously coating Kai'sa's fingers.

Ragged breaths of fatigue slowly filled the room as Kai'sa slowly laid her Goddess on the bed, allowing her to regain rest as Kai'sa spread her Goddess's flawless legs and started to consume her nectar straight from the source. Sarah moaned in pleasure and fatigue as she firmly gripped Kai'sa's head as she consumes her nectar.

"Kai'sa.., come it's your turn my honey", Sarah said as she stroke Kai'sa's deep violet hair lovingly causing the latter to look up while lasciviously licking her lips clean of Sarah's liquid. Kai'sa crawled toward her lover as she started to carelessly remove her clothing which scattered all over the bed as her eagerness for her release caused her to crawl on top of her lover. "Lay down honey, let me please you", Sarah sultrily said as Kai'sa obediently complied laying down on the bed as Sarah took over the latter's previous position as her hands slowly ran over the generous curves that the Angel had. "Please Sarah…, no more foreplay. I want it now", Kai'sa begged as she guided Sarah's hands toward her own womanhood which caused her lover to stifle a chuckle, before giving in to Kai'sa's demand of making her cum. Sarah sat up from her crawling position and seized the legs of the beautiful Angel, leaving Kai'sa's womanhood vulnerable to Sarah's incoming assault. The Goddess inserted two of her digits deep inside of the warm and wet insides of Kai'sa who moaned wantonly as Sarah started to thrust her fingers in and out of her at a rapid rate, the action was rewarded with the angelic moans of Kai'sa and her essence which made Sarah pumped even faster from the sheer temptation and sexiness that Kai'sa exuded in her current lust ridden state.

"Sarah! Sarah! Make me cu-", Kai'sa moaned loudly once again as Sarah replaced her fingers with her mouth, the latter's experienced tongue moved skillfully inside of Kai'sa making the Angel cry out her Goddess's name in pure pleasure and ecstasy as Sarah continued moving her tongue with even more vigor and speed and her fingers pleasuring the sensitive bud of her lover as she knew her lover's climax is soon approaching.

"Sarah! Sarah!", Kai'sa cried out before a wave of pleasure streaked through her body causing her to convulse and release her essence into her lover's mouth. Sarah sucked on Kai'sa's womanhood to savor her essence which caused the Angel to grip on the bedsheet as hard as she could from the sensitivity of her womanhood after her release. The Goddess licked around her Angel's womanhood to consume the rest of her remaining essence which escaped her mouth causing Kai'sa to moan sensually as the latter stroke the dazzling red hair which Sarah possessed.

"Is your ache for me better now?", Kai'sa teasingly asked which caused Sarah to lick her lips clean of Kai'sa's essence before moving closer to her.

"Not yet~, we have lots of time left for more massaging right?", Sarah asked before groping Kai'sa's rear causing the latter to reply with a move of her own, groping the Goddess's ample breast before lasciviously replying.

"Of course, we have all the time in the world to do this", before another passion-filled sex between the two happened again.

Author's Notes: My deepest apologies that I have not been updating this fic for a long time! I was working on my other fanfiction and had been busy tackling some IRL stuff. I will try my best to update this as much as I can, and a double update for this fic as I really owe it to all of you! Thank you for reading and feedback is most appreciated!

-Basileus


	3. My Queen

"You should really take a day-off", Katarina said while being concerned at her lover's mental state. Ashe had piles of paperwork on her desk to deal with and almost seem like she was about to lose her mind filling up and dealing with all of the said work, the Queen really wanted to spend time with her precious redhead but was too caught up doing work to have any time to spend with the aforementioned person.

"It's….just a little more", Ashe said while fatigue brings her figure of speech down to a bare minimum as she tried to grab a new set of paperwork to start on, which Katarina furiously snatched away from the hands of her lover. "No more, I don't want my beloved to look this exhausted during our anniversary date", Katarina said as she slowly laid down the paperwork before walking behind the desk where Katarina's lover was sitting at, the Queen looked up to her lover as Katarina returned the act before the redhead kneeled down and picked the Freljord Royal up in a princess carry and carried her away from the desk. Ashe did not have any energy left to refute the act as she let her lover carry her away to their bedroom, where Katarina slowly laid her lover down on the plush bed.

Ashe let out a relieved sigh as her lover slowly set her on the soft surface of the bed, while the latter went to to the wardrobe to retrieve something. "Here you go", Katarina set a fresh set of clothes on the foot of the bed. Ashe sat up from the bed and crawled towards Katarina who was standing in front of the bed and the latter's arm, "Lay in bed with me", Ashe pleaded as her grip firmed up which caused Katarina to crawl on to the bed with her lover.

Ashe wrapped her arms around the waist of the redhead and placed her head on the latter's shoulders before giving her lover a peck of the cheek, which Katarina responded with her act of her own by abruptly turning around and pulling Ashe in for a deep embrace laying her head on her lover's shoulder. Ashe moved her free hand toward the deep crimson hair that Katarina possessed and lovingly caress the crimson tresses in her hands while Katarina gently stroke Ashe's back in a comforting manner which the latter responded with a pleased sigh.

The two stayed in the same position for a while before Katarina tucked some of the beautiful platinum hair of the Avarosan Queen behind her ear before whispering in her ear,

"I'd love to continue this but you've got a shower to take, my beloved", the said speech caused Ashe to close her eyes and savored the moment of serenity they had with each other before kissing Katarina. The latter deepened the act with immense love and passion before Ashe slowly separated her lips from the redhead, causing the latter to let out a sigh of dissatisfaction despite discouraging the act. Ashe took the hand of the redhead and dragged her toward the bathroom for the Queen's long-awaited shower. After reaching the said room, the two women proceeded to strip away their clothing, which Katarina did so faster than Ashe, giving her ample time to silently admire her lover; Ashe meticulously removed her skin tight leggings, revealing breathtakingly majestic fair legs that Katarina almost drooled at. The Queen then removed her cowl which unveiled her dazzling platinum hair which Ashe proceeded to pull some of her hair behind her ear, giving Katarina a leeway to gawk at her uncovered breasts.

"I'm done", Ashe suddenly said while turning her view toward the blushing redhead who was caught staring, which caused the former to smirk mischievously at Katarina before she thought of an idea. The Queen quickly closed the distance between her and Katarina until they made skin contact before pulling Katarina into a deep embrace, causing Katarina's heart to race faster by the bashful move.

"I love you, Katarina", Ashe whispered into Katarina's ears.

"Yeah, me too.", Katarina replied before she returned the gesture. Katarina broke the embrace they had which caused Ashe to look at Katarina's abrupt act, only to find the latter wide-eyed and deep in thought about something. "Katarina? What's wrong?", Ashe worriedly asked her lover as Katarina hurriedly went to her dirty clothing to search for something, ignoring her lover's call for a response.

"Katarina?", Ashe called out her lover's name only to be ignored once again until Katarina stood up dramatically slow to return with a small towel draping on her left arm and her right clutching on something.

"Ashe…, I need you to turn around..", Katarina said while holding up the towel that was in her left hand. Although Ashe felt confused by the odd request of Katarina, she did not question it and followed through by turning around with her back facing Katarina. The latter then held up the towel and wrapped it around Ashe's eyes, creating a makeshift blindfold.

"Katarina? What are you doing?", Ashe finally questioned before her hand was gripped firmly by her lover and felt a ragged, almost nervous breath on one of her ears as Katarina guided Ashe's hand to the knot of the blindfold. "Okay, remove your blindfold when I tell you to okay?", Katarina instructed Ashe which she got a simple nod from the latter. Katarina moved in front of Ashe and crouched down while holding a red velvet box with two of her hands, which unveiled a beautiful ring within the plush red velvet.

"O-okay, you can remove your blindfold now", Katarina said while intently looking at her lover slowly removing her blindfold. Ashe looked down, only to find Katarina on her knees with a ring causing her to gasped audibly at the latter's act. Katarina closed her eyes, trying to ease her nerves before carrying out her next course of action, only to find Ashe covering her mouth, trying to contain her happiness. 'Its all or nothing!', Katarina thought to herself.

"Ashe, we've been together for so long, through thick and thin our relationship has never prevailed. I love you, Ashe, pl-please be my wife!", Katarina proposed to Ashe before the latter cried out tears of joy and lunged at Katarina for a much-needed embrace. Katarina almost fell over because of the sudden action by the Queen, she could hear the latter crying tears of joy.

"Yes! Katarina, I want to be yours forever", Ashe screamed as she lost all control of her emotions. Katarina let her calm down before placing the ring around her lover's ring finger.

Ashe looked at the ring, which was an elegant platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle of it. Ashe looked at Katarina intently, a feeling of joy that her lover for 3 years finally proposed to her. She locked her lips with Katarina once more, a kiss filled with passion and love that had more to give, more to nurture as they savored each other's taste for an eternity.

Author's Notes: Hey There! Sorry if this was a little short, I was kinda rushing a little due to my final year exam preparations. I will have more time when I come back from my exams and will upload more frequently. Thank you for your support and see you in the next update!

-Basileus


	4. Valentine's (1)

Beep beep…

Beep beep…

"Ugh…", Akali sounded as she rubbed her left eye before sloppily reaching over to the alarm clock and slamming down the button that turned off the annoying alarm before she plopped her head and arms back down onto the soft cushion of the bed. This was when someone's arms lovingly wrapped around Akali's waist whilst a soft and warm feeling that enveloped the back of Akali.

"Mm, happy Valentine day dear", an alluring voice entered the ears of Akali as the latter slowly turned over to face the mysterious; who she already know who it was. The figure possessed generous curves; her full and voluptuous breasts made it as if she wore a push-up bra, her lacey crimson bra made it slightly see-through which Akali took advantage of to gawk at her almost naked breasts, Akali's eyes slowly moved down from her breasts to her tight waistline before landing her vision on her crotch, which was covered with the same material and color as Evelynn's bra.

Evelynn moved forward, her hands gently caressing the face of Akali before gently cooing, "Darling, it's rude to stare at a women's body for too long you know?". Akali smiled cheekily before leaning her head forward to Evelynn's ample bosom and rest her head in it.

"Can't help it, you're just too beautiful", Akali said as she wrapped her arms around the waist of Evelynn, which garnered a small chuckle from the latter.

Evelynn gently pushed Akali off of her bosom, which garnered some resistance from Akali. Evelynn only let out a small sigh which gave the signal to Akali that she wanted to change her position to a more comfortable spot.

Evelynn sat up against the back of the bed frame and opened her arms.

"Come here honey", Evelynn said which made Akali smile and crawl toward the former, she crawled to the right side of her beloved and wrapped her arms around the waist whilst laying lazily against Evelynn's soft bosom as her pillow.

"I love you", Akali said.

"I love you too, 'Kali", Evelynn said.

Author's notes: Hey there. Sorry for the late update, my irl stuff is really hindering my progress. My hectic schedule isn't really allowing me to update long stories so I will occasionally update it with these short stories, with that being said, more short stories and a few long ones should come soon. Once again, thank you for your everlasting patience and I hope to see all of you on the next update! BTW, Happy belated Valentines!

-Basileus


	5. In your arms

"You really like holding me like that, don't you?", Kai'sa asked her lover as the latter's arms were wrapped firmly around Kai'sa's midriff. Sarah only moved her head down and gave a small peck on Kai'sa's cheek. The latter was lying comfortably on Sarah's ample breasts, with her lover's long and slender arms firmly wrapped around her midriff, occasionally caressing the stomach of Kai'sa.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you hate it", Sarah replied. Kai'sa kept silent, as she had nothing left to refute the former with; the soft and warm feeling of Sarah's breasts were undeniably comfortable for her head to rest on whilst her subtle hand movements on her stomach sent pleasant, ticklish sensations through her stomach. Sarah only basked in her triumphant victory over her lover as her embrace firmed up slightly, causing Kai'sa to turn her head slightly; Sarah could swear she saw a mischievous smile from the former before she felt Kai'sa moving her body.

"I love lying on you, but…", before Kai'sa rapidly turned around, causing Sarah to yelp in surprise and loosen her embrace which allowed Kai'sa to wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and dove her head straight into Sarah's voluptuous breasts. Kai'sa looked up; Sarah's face was colored with a light shade of crimson, her expression slowly morphed from a wide-eyed surprised expression to a small and loving smile. Kai'sa only continued to deepen the embrace, firmly holding onto her lover's waist whilst her face laid on Sarah's breasts.

"I like this position a little more", Kai'sa finally completed her sentence. Sarah only moved her arms to hold Kai'sa's head lightly against her breasts, indicating to Kai'sa that her lover approves of such an action.

The cold and dark night was oblivious to the two, as the warmth of their passionated love was the only thing the two needed to keep them through the night.

Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for the late update. The COVID-19 situation has continued to plague the world, I hope all of you are safe and sound in your homes! I will be updating this story and my Goddess And Her Angel hopefully very soon, I am forever grateful for your patience throughout these tough times that we are going through currently. Hopefully, this short story can help you all! Thank you once again and stay safe!

-Basileus


End file.
